Friendship and Love
by LouiseX
Summary: An old friend has a surprise for Wheeler.
1. I have to see him

**Friendship and Love**

**A/N:** I make no money whatsoever from these stories and own none of the characters etc.

This takes place a little less than three months after Talking Trash and ignores the rest of the episodes.

**Chapter 1 - I have to see him**

Linka sighed quietly and the Earth Planeteer laughed at her. "Wheeler will be home soon my friend."

"I know." she replied distractedly as she helped him pack away their gear. Then the beautiful girl realised what he was implying and said sharply "Not that it makes any difference to me."

Kwame rolled his eyes and finished putting away the last of the information packs. "This fair has been a good experience, raising awareness of environmental issues directly with the public is a great idea, we should arrange some in other countries."

"Da, we can tailor it to local issues and with the others here we will be able to cover a wider range of topics." Linka's eyes lit with enthusiasm as she picked up the idea. "I know the assignment Gaia sent them on last week was important but it is a shame they missed it, especially Wheeler..." Linka glared at her companion as he chuckled "... **because** he could have visited with his family."

The environmental fair was being held in a community centre in the fire planeteers old neighbourhood so Kwame nodded in agreement, but before he could say anything more a female voice with a strong Brooklyn accent addressed them, "Yo, you're the Planeteers right?"

Linka smiled as Kwame moved forward to greet the pretty blond. "We are indeed, I am Kwame and this is Linka." He told her, indicating the pretty Russian. "How can we help you?" He remembered seeing the girl around for the last couple of days, but this was the first time she had approached them.

"Is Wheeler with you?" the young woman asked.

Kwame sighed "I should have known."

"What?" the girl asked in surprise.

The African smiled at her, "That if I meet a beautiful girl in Brooklyn, Wheeler would know her."

The blond laughed and pushed her long hair away from her face, "That's the truth!"

"He is not here." Linka interrupted, her voice cold. "Do you want us to give him a message?"

"I need to speak to him, can you give me a number to call or something?" She was obviously becoming anxious but the Russian wasn't feeling very sympathetic.

"He will be out of contact for another two days, if you give us your name I will tell him to call you." Linka's voice was sounding colder by the minute and Kwame guessed that that wasn't all she would be telling Wheeler when he returned.

"Well my name's Trish, but..." her eyes filled with tears, "This can't wait, I need his help, there's no-one else I can ask."

Kwame immediately put his arm around the distraught young woman, "Do not upset yourself, we will help you if we can. What is the matter?"

Trying her best to control her emotions Trish replied, "My parents have thrown me out, I have no where to go and I can't sleep on the street."

Linka had gone quiet when Trish had told them her name so it was left to Kwame to answer. "Aren't there any shelters? I'm sorry, I do not mean to sound unsympathetic, but I cannot see how Wheeler could help you, though I am sure he would want to."

Trish lowered her eyes, "He'll think of something, I know he will... He'll help me once he knows."

Again it was the Earth planeteer that prompted her, "Knows what?"

Trish looked up at the kindly African and blushed deeply, "That I'm pregnant."


	2. Practical as ever

**Chapter 2 – Practical as ever**

"In that case, you had better return with us to Hope Island to wait for him." Linka said, accepting the news without question, though her face had gone pale and her voice was colder than ever.

Kwame's eyebrow's raised a notch. "Can I speak to you for a moment Linka? Will you excuse us Trish, we wont be long." As she nodded, he gently guided her to a chair and led his team-mate outside.

"Linka don't you think we should ask Gaia before making that sort of invitation?" the earth planeteer asked as soon as they were alone. "Wheeler might have something to say about it too."

"Wheeler has done nothing but talk about Trish since he got home from his visit." A slight exaggeration but Kwame couldn't deny that the American had mentioned his old friend quite a lot so he let her continue. "He loves children, I am sure he will be thrilled about it, he would want us to help her and we cannot leave her to sleep in the street." Linka looked very unhappy.

"We could call him and ask…" Kwame was still worried about just taking Trish back with them. The others had only gone to Oceanus, but they couldn't tell Trish that.

Linka shook her head, "As you said they will be back soon anyway and Gaia would not want them to rush back before they are finished. Besides, it is Wheelers responsibility to provide for his child and Gaia will not object to having Trish on Hope Island, we are all entitled to have our families there."

"Do **you** object?" Kwame said gently, concerned for her feelings.

Looking away the Russian replied, "It is none of my business."

"Very well." Kwame nodded slowly and turned to go back inside, but paused again as Linka spoke.

"Kwame. I will welcome her as Wheelers partner and make sure she is comfortable, but I cannot make a friend of her." The wind planeteers eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. "Will you…" She waved her hand in a vague gesture, unable to continue as her voice was becoming unsteady.

Kwame put his hand on Linka's shoulder, only to have her pull away. "I will do my best to make her feel welcome Linka, do not worry."

Recovering her composure, Linka nodded her gratitude and they both returned to a worried looking Trish.

"Well it is all agreed." Kwame said with a smile, "You are to return to Hope Island with us."

Still looking anxious, Trish asked "Are you sure? I don't mean to bother you with this, if I could think of something else I wouldn't bother Wheeler with it…"

"Of course you should tell Wheeler, and it is only right that he help you. He talks about you a lot you know, I'm sure he will be pleased to see you." Kwame assured her before picking up one of the boxes they had been packing. Linka followed his example and left to take her container to the geo-cruiser without waiting for them.

Trish smiled and went to pick up one of the boxes but Kwame stopped her. "You should not lift anything heavy. Wait here until we finish packing okay?" Trish tried to protest but he overruled her.

When they returned to get the rest of the leftover information packs, Linka and Kwame found that Trish had retrieved a rucksack, a large but shallow wooden case and a couple of canvas's from somewhere.

"I help out here sometimes." The American girl explained, a little embarrassed. "I have a key, so I've been crashing here for the last few days. I knew the planeteers were booked for the fair so I figured on being able to speak to Wheeler." She shrugged.

"Of course." Kwame said offering to take her bags, but finding himself refused.

* * *

Linka offered to fly the geo-cruiser home, mainly so that she wouldn't have to make conversation. Trish had never been in a plane before so it was easy for Kwame to keep her amused by pointing out various landmarks. In fact the African took a great deal of pleasure in seeing the joy on Trish's face, and in the interest she took in what he was saying.

When they arrived on Hope Island, Linka went to prepare Wheelers room for his guest while Kwame took Trish to meet Gaia, who greeted her very kindly and had the foresight not to be transparent.

After the American girl was settled, the earth planeteer offered to take her on a tour of the Island while Linka made dinner. "Oh that would be wonderful but… shouldn't we help Linka?" Trish asked, still feeling a little like a trespasser.

Kwame shook his head and smiled, "Linka loves to cook, we would only be in her way."

"If you're sure…" Trish said doubtfully, "But you have to find me something to do to help out while I'm here, I don't expect a free ride you know."

Kwame shook his head and said, "We will see, for now you are a guest so enjoy yourself."

* * *

When they entered the kitchen, Trish was still exclaiming over the Island. "I can see why Wheeler loves it here so much."

Linka served their dinner, and accepted their compliments on the food, though she really only picked at her own dinner. The Russian remained polite, answering any questions that were addressed to her and agreeing with Kwame's suggestions for Trish's entertainment, but she remained distant and when Trish insisted on being allowed to do the washing up, excused herself to do some work on the computer.

"Is she always like that?" Trish asked as she handed Kwame a plate to dry.

The African felt suddenly very uncomfortable, not wanting to explain Linka's behaviour to the pretty girl. "Do not take it personally, Linka has something on her mind at the moment."

"Oh? I didn't mean to be unkind…" Trish said with concern.

Kwame smiled down at her, taking another plate. "I know. Linka likes to keep her feelings to herself though so it would be best to just give her a wide berth for now okay?"

"Sure, I hope it's nothing serious though?" The blond persisted.

Kwame shook his head and smiled at her, musing as he did so, _Wheeler does not deserve either of you._


	3. Responsibility

**Chapter 3 -** **Responsibility **

"Have you got everything Ma-Ti?" Gi asked as she went through the start-up checks for the eco-sub.

The youngest planeteer rolled his eyes, "Yes Gi."

Wheeler grinned at his friends, but wished they'd hurry up. They had been away from their companion's for over a week and he was missing a certain beautiful Russian, more than even he had thought possible.

"Are you going to tell Linka the meaning of the stone you got her?" Gi enquired of the fire planeteer once they were underway.

Wheeler smiled at her, "It's a friendship necklace."

Ma-Ti decided to join in the teasing "I was there when Plaesia explained it, she said that the young men used to retrieve the volcanic stones from the edge of the fissure as pledges of their undying love to the lady they wanted to court."

"But that now, they are given as tokens of friendship." Wheeler finished for him, not really minding their laughter, though he was a little concerned that Linka would, she didn't like being made fun of.

Gi grinned "Bit of a dangerous present just for a friend. Swimming down so near to the heated water of the fissure to grab a shiny black rock, says love to me!"

"Yeah, well do me a favour and don't tell Lin what I did. **You** might appreciate romantic gestures, but she'd just obsess about me doing something stupid." Wheeler told his friends wryly. "And then we'd end up arguing again."

Ma-Ti looked confused, "Then why bother?"

"I told you, it's a token of friendship in the longstanding customs of Oceanus, she'll accept that." the fire planeteer replied.

Ma-Ti shook his head. "I do not understand you my friend. You go to so much trouble to please her, but in trying to avoid offending her, you end up back where you started! I sometimes wonder why you do not give up on Linka, it is not as if you do not get other offers..."

An empty feeling formed in the pit of Wheeler's stomach. "Is that your professional opinion Ma-Ti?" he asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

It took the younger planeteer a moment to realise what Wheeler was asking, but when he did, he made haste to reassure his fiery friend, "No Wheeler, I have no idea what Linka feels for you, she keeps her feelings private and I would never pry."

Relieved, the American said, "I know that little buddy, I just wanted to know that you'd tell me if she wanted me to leave her alone."

"**Linka** would tell you if she wanted you to leave her alone." Gi put in. "She doesn't confide in me either, but she's just not the sort of person to leave you hanging if she was sure the answer was no."

Wheeler grinned feeling much better. "Thanks Gi."

* * *

Kwame, Linka and Trish were in the kitchen when the others returned. Hearing Gi call out to them, announcing their arrival, Kwame turned to his female companion's and seeing the same uneasy look on both their faces, said "I will go and greet them. Trish if you want to wait in Wheeler's room, I will send him to you?"

The American agreed quickly, and both girls looked grateful, so Kwame headed towards the dock.

"Hey Kwame," Wheeler said, obviously on the lookout, "Where's Linka?"

The African frowned replying, "She is in the kitchen, but you have more important matters to deal with right now."

"Is something wrong?" Wheeler asked with concern, "Is it my Dad?"

"No, no, it is nothing like that," Kwame lightened up a little as he remembered that his team-mate didn't actually know about the baby. "We met Trish, she has some good news for you."

"Oh? What is it?" Wheeler asked a little distracted, wondering why Linka still hadn't come down to meet him.

Kwame shook his head, "I think she should tell you that herself."

"Okay then." He shrugged, beginning to move away, intending to head to the kitchen in search of the beautiful Russian.

"In your cabin." The earth planeteer advised him.

Confused now Wheeler said, "I thought you said she was in the kitchen?"

Kwame looked annoyed as he responded. "Not Linka, Trish."

"Trish is here?" the American said stunned.

Nodding, still annoyed, "Yes, and if you have any real feelings for Linka, you will keep a respectful distance."

"From Trish?" Wheeler asked still confused.

"From Linka." The earth planeteer replied, getting impatient.

The American shook his head, "Kwame, man, you're not makin' any sense. Why would I wanna avoid Linka, and what's Trish doin' here anyway?"

Kwame glared, "You should ask Trish that."

"I'm asking you." Wheeler wasn't smiling anymore, he wanted a straight answer.

"Trish is having your baby." Kwame's voice seemed very loud all of a sudden.

"What!?" The American exclaimed, looking truly shocked.

Kwame looked pleased about his friends reaction. "I am sure you are surprised. It is time to stop acting the clown and take responsibility for your actions Wheeler, and their consequences."

"I'm **not** irresponsible." Wheeler replied, beginning to get angry.

The earth planeteer relented a little, now that his friend seemed to be taking the situation seriously. "Neither is Trish, sometimes these things happen even when you are being careful, the important thing is to take responsibility for them."

"Really?" It was obviously a rhetorical question, Wheeler's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I don't need to hear anymore of this lecture, I'm going to find Lin." The American pushed past Kwame when the earth planeteer tried to object, and ignored what he said about talking to Linka, Wheeler really needed to see her.

* * *

Entering the kitchen, Wheelers stomach relaxed a little as he found his quarry, "Hey Babe! Look, Kwame just told me about Trish and..."

Linka had been preparing herself for this interview and now turned to him with a broad smile on her face. "I know, isn't it wonderful? And now you will be able to spend all the time you want with Trish, which I know you were finding hard."

Wheeler stood staring at her, this was not what he'd been expecting.

Linka continued as if she'd just realised something, "Oh, Kwame said something about me didn't he? He's convinced that I should be hurt. I've tried to explain that we were only ever playing around and that I've known all along what you are like, though of course I know it's different with Trish."

Wheeler was still silent, his gaze unfathomable. Finally he said, "You're okay with it then?"

The Russian nodded, "Of course, I am happy for you."

"I guess I need to speak to Trish then." Wheeler said quietly.

"Haven't you? Oh Wheeler! Yes of course you should." Linka agreed.

Wheeler turned to leave, hunching his shoulders and sticking his hands in his jacket pockets, like he thought it was going to rain. Then he stopped, pulling a hand free and looked at what he was holding. "I forgot about this." he said turning back and holding his hand out to Linka. "I picked it up for you while we were away."

"It is beautiful," she said admiringly "but I cannot accept it, it would not be appropriate."

"It's just a token of friendship or aren't we friends anymore?" He sounded hurt.

"Of course we are, but I would not want Trish to misunderstand. Perhaps you should give it to **her**?" the beautiful girl suggested.

"No!" Wheeler replied sharply, "I got it for you, just you." then recovering he added. "I don't give something to one girl, when I got it for another. Look it's not worth anything, " he put it on the table. "throw it away if you don't want it." Then the fire planeteer left the kitchen, without looking back.

Linka walked over to the table and picked up the necklace, then quickly left the room before any more of her friends could join her.

Sitting on the other side of the island, staring out to sea, Linka played with the stone the Yankee had given her. She'd felt numb since Trish told them her news and though she'd wanted to cry, she hadn't seemed able to. Now she couldn't seem to stop, tears rolled down the wind planeteers cheeks unchecked, though she made no sound.

After a while she raised her arm and drew it back as if to hurl the necklace clutched so tightly in her hand, into the sea. The Russian stopped, her arm lowered and wrapped around her legs with the other as she lay her head on her knees and sobbed, the stone still held firmly in her grasp.


	4. Life goes on

**Chapter 4 – Life goes on**

Kwame had explained the situation to the others, so Wheeler hadn't needed to do more than introduce his old friend. They had welcomed Trish kindly, Gi getting excited about having a baby around, though Wheeler noticed that she avoided looking at him. Ma-Ti too didn't say much to the fire planeteer, but given their recent conversation about his relationship with Linka, he wasn't entirely surprised.

Linka didn't return until it was time to make dinner. She washed her face over to get rid of any tear stains and she was one of those people whose eyes recover quickly, so she didn't look as if she'd been crying at all. The Russian had to make herself eat, during what seemed like an interminable dinner and feeling that the others were watching her reaction, she also had to keep up a false cheerfulness, though she did not join in the conversation very much.

The two Americans kept everyone laughing all evening by relating stories from their childhood, even Wheeler cheered up as he and Trish reminisced and he found he liked having his old girlfriend around. Trish sat next to him on the couch and he tucked his arm around her, liking the familiar contact. It was strange how comfortable it seemed after spending years living for the few brief moments when Linka let him hold her. It felt normal, the way it had felt that night back in Brooklyn. The fire planeteer couldn't help but compare the two beautiful women, and remembering how it was between him and Trish when they first met, he found himself thinking about what Ma-Ti had said, why he bothered with Linka, and realised he couldn't answer the question anymore, even to himself.

The wind planeteer was relieved when the party finally broke up and she could go to the relative peace of her hut, but just as they reached the door Kwame called out, "Wait a minute, where is Wheeler going to sleep? Trish has his room!"

The American girl shrugged, "We can share, it's no problem."

Linka looked away as the colour fled from her face and her stomach started to turn over. _Please don't!_ she begged silently. Somehow, despite the fact that Trish was already pregnant with his child, the idea of her sharing a room with Wheeler made the pretty Russian feel ill and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about them, even though it was the last thing in the world she wanted to think about. _His cabin is opposite mine, what if I hear something?! Bozhe moy, how can any of this be happening? It just keeps getting worse!_

Wheeler was going to agree with the suggestion, it wasn't a big deal for him and Trish after all. Then he saw Linka's reaction, he was the only one that did and it made him pause, his heart thumping in his chest. For a second he considered agreeing anyway, but then realised he couldn't. Even though he now knew there was no chance of her ever wanting to be with him, he'd always be looking for the slightest indication that she cared because he didn't want to be with anyone else. _That's why I don't give up, _he thought,_ I don't have a choice._

"No thanks hon," he replied with a smirk. "It's only a small bed and you're gonna be like a beached whale soon!" His friend hit his arm, but she was laughing. "I'll take the hammock in here." He added.

Relief flooded through Linka at Wheelers words and she continued on towards her room with a lighter heart.

* * *

As the week progressed, Linka found more and more things to keep her busy, to help her avoid the group activities. Fortunately there were more than enough conservation campaigns on-line that could benefit from her help and would welcome the involvement of a planeteer.

Wheeler would never be uncomfortable with Trish herself, but he wasn't comfortable with the idea that everyone thought they were a couple. He agreed with Kwame that he had a duty to take care of Trish and her baby, but he wasn't going to pretend that there was more than that between them. The fire planeteer became quieter and more serious but he didn't take any interest in his pregnant friend.

"Wheeler, can you take me to America this afternoon please?" Trish asked one morning, when she'd finally tracked him down by the eco-copter. "I'd forgotten, I have an appointment at the hospital for a scan."

The American didn't look very happy, "Sorry hon," he replied, indicating the mess around him. "If you'd warned me earlier I wouldn't have started this, but the copter needs some work done and it's gonna take a while. I can't leave it like this and then take the geo-cruiser in case there's an emergency."

"Couldn't one of the others fix it?" the young girl asked anxiously.

Wheeler shook his head, "No they're useless at this stuff. We used to share all the work, but it was pretty obvious that some of us were better at something's than others. You do **not** wanna try my cooking!" He grinned at her but seeing she looked a bit upset added, "I'm sure one of the others wont mind running you over for the scan, then I should have time to fix this before it's needed."

Trish sighed, "Okay, it's just that I feel a bit awkward asking any of them…"

"They wont mind," he assured her blithely going back to his work, "they'll probably enjoy it." The girl sighed and went away and a little while later, the fire planeteer saw her enter the geo-cruiser with Kwame.

When Trish returned from her check up, Wheeler was nowhere in sight and she didn't see him until dinnertime. Since her ex-boyfriend neglected to ask how her scan went, Trish asked him if wanted to see the picture they had printed for her.

Wheeler shrugged, "Sure." He took it and then pulled a face, "You can't see a thing!"

Kwame was clearly irritated by Wheelers behaviour. The African hadn't been able to see anything either, until it was explained to him, but then he'd been awed by it. However, he held his tongue while Trish patiently pointed out the baby's features, although he nearly did say something when Wheeler shrugged and turned the photo over to an excited Gi. What stopped him was that he noticed how hard Linka was trying to remain in the background, she obviously didn't want to have to make a fuss over the baby either.

* * *

One evening about a month after Trish came to live on Hope Island, Linka arrived at the kitchen to find her, Kwame and Ma-Ti already there and Trish was making dinner. "Yo Linka," the American greeted her, "I thought I'd give you a night off, I ought to do more around here."

Linka murmured her thanks, as Kwame protested that she needn't do anything, but she wasn't happy about the gesture at all. _Perhaps I should give you my ring as well!_ She thought ungenerously, _You have taken everything else I care about here._

The Russian felt Ma-Ti's eyes on her and she hoped fervently that he hadn't picked up her thoughts. Rising to get a drink to cover her embarrassment, she was slightly relieved when Ma-Ti's voice appeared in her mind, _"Do you resent Trish cooking Linka? She only wanted to do something nice for us…"_

"_I know Ma-Ti."_ The wind planeteer replied silently, pushing her feelings aside and smiling at him as she sat down again. _"I guess I have become a little possessive of the kitchen, I don't really mind."_

The South American regarded her for a moment, but as he could no longer feel any animosity coming from the wind planeteer, he grinned and asked out loud, "Do you know that Wheeler has a first name Linka? Trish has been telling us that he doesn't like it, but she wont tell us what it is!"

Linka also knew that Wheeler didn't like people using his given name, since he was named after his father, and that he wouldn't appreciate her telling Ma-Ti. At the same time however, the need to prove she knew as much as Trish was very strong at this moment, and annoying Wheeler something of a bonus. "His name is Joey." She stated and seeing astonished looks from the others, added, "I thought Wheeler was a strange name, even for an American so I asked him, it was shortly after we came here."

"Asking him is one thing," Trish said, "I'm just surprised he gave you an answer… and an honest one at that!"

Linka stiffened, "Wheeler would not lie to me."

The American girls eyes widened as she suddenly realised why Linka had always been so cold towards her, but fortunately for Linka they were interrupted just then as the object of their debate entered the room, followed by Gi.

"Hey guys, what's cooking?" Wheeler asked.

Oblivious to what had just passed between the two women, Ma-Ti and Kwame immediately said "Hello Joey!" in perfect unison.

Wheeler glared and turned to Trish, "Don't look at me Wheeler, I told them you had another name but I'm not stupid enough to repeat it!"

Surprised, the American planeteer turned back to look at the only other person who could have given him away and raised his eyebrows questioningly, waiting for an explanation. Linka shrugged returning his gaze defiantly, expecting as the others did, for him to explode at her. Instead he shook his head and looked away, asking Kwame about something else entirely and leaving a cold, empty feeling in the pit of Linka's stomach.

Later that night Trish and Wheeler had an argument. None of the others were close enough to overhear, and neither of them would say what it was about, but Trish was upset and sulky as if she had lost.

* * *

Three night's later, Trish is still doing all the cooking and Linka and Wheeler haven't spoken since she told everyone his name. Unable to sleep, Linka heads to the kitchen to get a warm drink, pausing only to remove the necklace Wheeler gave her, as she catches her reflection in the mirror.

The Russian is surprised to see the light on, and when she enters, she finds her Yankee team-mate making cheese on toast. "Oh!"

Wheeler flushes, "I, er, I was hungry… Lin when are you gonna start doin' the cooking again?" He blurts out.

"I noticed that you have not been eating much but I thought maybe it was to do with the argument you and Trish had…" she replied.

The American nods, "And I suppose that's the reason no-one else is eating much either? Except for Kwame that is, he's too polite. Trish's cooking sucks Babe! Can't you take over again? Please?"

The wind planeteer felt better than she had in days and couldn't stop herself from grinning, "I will ask Kwame to have a word with her." and then as she thought of something, "But only if you will forgive me for telling them your first name." The Russian had started to warm some milk for a hot chocolate, and she now concentrated all of her attention on it so that she didn't have to see his response.

Wheeler smiled, pleased that his lovely friend had felt bad about breaking her promise of silence and knowing that he'd forgive her anything if she asked. Instead of answering the beautiful girl, he walked up behind her and slipped his arm around her waist bringing his other hand around in front and offering her his midnight snack, "Want some?"

Surprised by his sudden affection and then made to laugh, she twisted to look up into his eyes. He winked at her and gave her a squeeze to show that he wasn't annoyed anymore. Smiling happily she found that she was suddenly very hungry, "Da please, do you want some chocolate."

"Da please." The American gave her another squeeze and then went to put some more toast on."

The two friends sat sharing their meal until they heard the dawn chorus, laughing and joking, talking about anything and everything as long as it wasn't personal. When they did finally decide to go to their beds Wheeler said, "This was nice."

"Da, it was." The wind planeteer agreed.

They stood looking at each other for the longest moment, before they let reality sink back in.

"Good night Yankee." Linka said quietly.

"Sleep well Babe." He replied sadly, before they both turned and left.


	5. Future Plans

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys, please continue. I love that you all have so much faith in our favourite American, but he's not naïve enough to not know what they're thinking! There should be 9 chapters in all I think, depending on how long they turn out to be.

**Chapter 5 – Future Plans**

Trish sighed and fidgeted under the tree as she sat watching the planeteers play in the water. Seeing her discomfort Kwame jogged over, "Are you uncomfortable out here?" the African asks. "I can get you a cushion or something?"

The pretty girl smiled up at him, grateful for his thoughtfulness, but shook her head. "No thank you Kwame, I'm fine."

The earth planeteer sat down beside her and said, "Now we both know that isn't true, I may not have known you as long as Wheeler, but I can already tell when something is wrong."

Trish smiled at him and then turned her gaze to the other planeteers who, (except for Linka who was no where to be seen,) were playing with a beach ball in the water. "Wheeler could probably tell if he bothered to look." she said sadly. Then her mood lightened again as she returned her attention to her new friend. "I really appreciate everything you have been doing for me Kwame, I want you to know that, but you don't have to worry about me. When I've had the baby I'll find a way to support myself..."

Kwame's anger showed in his eyes as he replied, though his voice remained kind and gentle. "It is for Wheeler to provide for you and your child. He cannot leave here to earn money so it is right that you have a home here."

Trish shook her head, "If Wheeler wants to help out with the baby then he can, but we're not a couple so it's not right for me to stay here." she looked troubled and before the earth planeteer could prompt her she continued, "I feel bad about Linka, can you convince him to talk to her? I've tried but he told me if I said anything about it he'd leave."

Kwame frowned, "He can't do that, but it has never been wise to interfere between those two." the African shook his head as now he too watched his team-mates. "The truth is there is no explanation you can give that will make a difference to Linka. They have never been a couple you know, I don't think he even managed to get her to kiss him, and not for want of trying."

"Is there something wrong with her?" the American asked in surprise, making her companion laugh.

"No, I do not think so." Kwame mused, "I think he made too much of a fuss about it. He laughs and jokes and makes a public display, whereas Linka is a very private and serious person."

The African looked into Trish's eyes, "You would forgive a... weak moment with an old love, Linka will not. No matter how she feels for him or he for her, and I can only guess at both. By his actions he has ended any hope he had of winning Linka over and he knows that."

Trish bit her bottom lip, feeling very guilty. "When I've gone and things go back to normal, he'll talk her round, I know he will."

"Perhaps, Wheeler can be very persuasive." Kwame agreed, though only because he could see the pretty American was becoming upset. "Now tell me, was Wheeler the only thing on your mind?"

Trish looked at the earth planeteer and remembering the beginning of the conversation, laughed, "He wasn't on my mind at all to start with." She shook her head, "You have a beautiful home Kwame but I'm a city girl, I'm bored and I miss my painting."

Kwame was surprised, "Why? I mean you can paint here can't you?"

"Can I?" the young girl asked, "I didn't like to."

The African's face broke into a grin, "Of course, and if that is what it takes to make you happy I will help you get set up." He stood up and held out his hands to help her rise. "You brought your things with you didn't you?" Trish nodded as she let him pull her up. "Good, then we will get them and I will carry them for you, while you are picking a subject."

Trish's face was wreathed in smiles for the rest of the day as they wandered about the island picking scenery for her to draw, she even convinced Kwame to sit for her.

"You are very talented Trish," the African said after a while, "The sketches you have done are amazing, you should sell your paintings!"

Concentrating on her work, Trish nodded, "I intended to, I was negotiating with a gallery before this happened." She rubbed her growing belly. Looking up she added, "If I can get enough work together to sell while I'm getting ready for motherhood, and recovering after the labour, I'm hoping I'll be able to afford a flat."

Kwame shook his head and said quickly, "Then I think painting is by far too strenuous a pastime, you should give it up immediately." He was only half joking.

"Oh, Kwame," Trish blushed in surprise, "Thank you. I don't think anyone would agree with you, but it's nice to know I'm not completely in the way." Her eyes filled with tears as her hormones kicked in and the earth planeteer, forgetting his own embarrassment at what he'd said, moved to comfort her.

Tucking his arms around her so that she could lay her head on his shoulder Kwame said, "Of course you are not in the way, you are welcome here for as long as you like." Then he gasped as he felt movement beneath the hand that was resting on her belly.

Giggling, Trish said "He's a bit restless today."

"You didn't tell me it was moving!" Kwame complained, "And how do you know it's a he? The doctors have not told us yet."

Leaning into her friends embrace, Trish moved his hand along her bump so that he could continue to feel the baby's activity and she smiled as he gasped again. "I've been able to feel him for a while, I didn't tell you because I didn't realise you could feel it outside yet. And I just know."

They sat like that until the baby settled down again, and then for a little while longer, until Kwame recalled the situation. "We should get back." he said, trying not to release her too abruptly.

"Sure." The American replied a little sadly, gathering her art equipment together and thinking, The sooner I get myself organised and get out of here, the better it will be for everyone!

* * *

Linka finally managed to set up another environmental fair, with Gi's help, this time in Oklahoma. They had decided to stick with America for the time being, since they seemed open to the idea.

Trish had declined to accompany them, her increasing size making it difficult for her, but all of the planeteers were in attendance and Linka had arranged it so that they each had a different table, to discuss their preferred topics, interspersed with local environmental groups.

Mid afternoon, a local school teacher and her assistant brought along their class, to help them with a project they were doing. Somehow, Wheeler ended up arranging a space off to the side for them and entertaining them with stories about the planeteers.

"He's good with them!" The teacher commented to Linka as they stood listening to the impromptu class

The Russian nodded proudly, "Da," then with mischief in her eyes, "They have the same mental age."

The teacher laughed, "I saw you with them too when we came in, you'll make a good mother someday."

Linka was still watching Wheeler as the teacher spoke and the smile faded from her face. "Nyet, I cannot see myself having children."

"Oh? I'm sorry…" the woman began, but Linka shook her head.

Forcing herself to smile again, the Russian said, "It is only that being a planeteer is a dangerous job, and being pregnant would make it more hazardous. The planet is my priority anyway."

The teacher said she understood, though she still looked sympathetic, and they went back to watching Wheelers 'class'. Nearby, Kwame shook his head sadly and returned quietly to his stall.

Linka raised her hand to her neck to feel the pendant concealed under her t-shirt. She wasn't sure if she wore it for comfort in the thought that Wheeler did care for her in some way, or as some obscure form of punishment for still caring for him, either way it didn't help.


	6. Hearts

**A/N: **A very short chapter… but the next one will make up for it ;o)

**Chapter 6 – Hearts**

Finding Linka alone in the common room, working on her laptop, Kwame asked if he could join her.

"Of course." she replied with a smile, though he noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

The African looked over his friends shoulder, "What are you working on?"

Linka looked a little embarrassed, ''It is a conservation project in the United Kingdom. They are looking for people to help them campaign and plant trees and things."

Her friend looked surprised, picking up on what she hadn't said, ''Are you thinking of joining them?"

The Russian couldn't meet his eyes, "I was thinking about it, da. For a little while... when the baby comes."

This was the closest she had come to confessing her feelings and Kwame was worried about saying the wrong thing and shutting her down again. "That is understandable my friend, but, you will have to come back eventually, and the baby will still be here."

The wind planeteer nodded, "Da but... the fuss will be over with, I..."

_She looks so lost,_ Kwame thought, his temper quickening as it had done so often lately. "This is not fair on you or Trish, I can't believe Wheeler has been so irresponsible about this, I thought he'd grown up."

"He has, he just was not expecting this." Linka looked away. "He obviously still has feelings for her and when he sees the baby for the first time, he and Trish will work things out."

Kwame laughed softly, an odd look in his eyes as he mused, _That's what she said about you!_ Then added out loud, "He really doesn't deserve either of you! Trish says there is nothing between them, I don't know if that will change but I have a feeling it wont, he's making it pretty clear he's not interested in her."

Linka smiled sadly, "But the baby will bring them together again, you will see."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, it's not fair on her if he doesn't love her." The African asserted. "Perhaps they should just call it a day and move on, like she said, there is no reason he can't be a part of the baby's life."

The Russian now looked more closely at her companion, _Oh Kwame!_ She thought, distressed. "Kwame," she shook her head, "What they have will always be there and the baby will be a constant reminder, it would be a very bad idea to get in the way of that." She looked away again. "Besides, if he didn't love her why would he… he's not like that, he wouldn't use someone like that!"

"Are you sure?" Kwame asked.

"Da!" Linka said sharply, then closed her eyes and sighed. "Perhaps you should come with me to the UK."

The Earth planeteer swallowed hard, "No. Thank you my friend, but I need to know that she will be looked after." Then he wet his lips nervously, "Maybe I will join you later, once things are more settled... and if you are right about them."

The beautiful Russian nodded, not trusting her voice.

Kwame got up to leave, "I must go, I promised to take Trish to an art gallery, they have agreed to exhibit some of her work and she wants to oversee it."

Linka nodded again and watched the earth planeteer sadly as he departed, sympathy shinning in her eyes along with her own unshed tears.


	7. Trapped

**Chapter 7 - Trapped**

Kwame and Gi were fussing over Trish as they left on the alert. She was into her third trimester now and the heat was causing her problems. "Promise me you will stay in the shade and take it easy." Kwame was saying.

Trish smiled affectionately up at him, "Kwame I can take care of myself, besides this is the safest place in the world."

"Promise me." The earth planeteer re-iterated and she nodded happily in response.

Wheeler took the controls as they entered the geo-cruiser and Kwame glared in his direction, annoyed once again at the lack of interest he was showing in his child and it's mother. Linka noticed but said nothing, unconsciously touching the hidden pendant she was still wearing, before she realised what she was doing and put her hand back in her lap.

* * *

Locating Sludges operation wasn't hard, his mining activities were all too visible in the mountainside. "How terrible!" Gi exclaimed as she saw the damage that had been done. "We have to shut this down!" The others agreed but it took Wheeler a little while to find a safe place to land.

As they reached one of the mine shafts, Linka moved into the entrance way to examine it. "This is not safe at all." The Russian announced, "It is not shored up correctly," moving a little further in and indicating, "you see this beam…"

Wheeler saw movement at the edge of his vision and realised that the mine Linka was examining was more dangerous than she realised. "Look out!"

Linka turned to look at her friend in enquiry, not seeing the danger above her. Wheeler had no choice, he couldn't pull her out before the ceiling caved in, so running towards the beautiful girl, he threw his weight against her, catching her in his arms and carrying them both further down the tunnel. The American hadn't acted a moment too soon, as they hit the ground so did the roof of the cave, just w here Linka had been standing.

Laying on top of the Russian, Wheeler did what he could to protect her as the rubble kept falling, until all sounds ceased and they were in complete darkness. Waiting a couple more minutes for the dust to settle before he spoke, Wheeler asked, "Are you okay?"

"I have a few bruises, but Da, I am okay." Linka answered close beneath him. "Though I think my pride might take a while to recover, I cannot believe I was so stupid, Papa and Mishka would be very angry with me." Then after a second she added. "Thank you Yankee."

Linka couldn't see him, but she knew he was grinning as he answered. "You're most welcome Babe."

"I think it is probably safe for you to get up now." The wind planeteer suggested, "But do not go too far, I don't want you to fall through anything and we don't know if the floor is any safer than the ceiling."

"Maybe we should just stay like this until they find us then?" he teased. "For safety."

She told him to "Get up!" but he could hear the smile in her voice. As he did as the Russian asked, she said, "Can you make a light without a flame?"

An orange light appeared suddenly from the fire planeteers ring, making Linka blink and giving her after images. "Yes." Wheeler replied.

"You could have warned me." Linka complained, though she was glad she could see again. The light was only strong enough to illuminate the immediate area, but it was enough to see each other, which the Russian found very reassuring.

"Should we try digging ourselves out do you think?" Wheeler asked.

Linka shook her head, "Nyet, it is too dangerous, we must wait for rescue. If we knew the mines better, there might be another way out..."

"And even if we did know the mines better, we could break our necks trying to find the other way out!" Wheeler replied, though the truth was that if he were alone he would have tried it anyway he just wouldn't risk Linka's life.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about 15 minutes. "Penny for your thoughts?" Wheeler asked finally, needing to hear her voice.

She hesitated for a moment, considering making something up, then shrugged. "I was wondering why you do not seem to want anything to do with Trish and the baby." She waited a moment and then said. "You know it annoys Kwame?"

Linka could see her companion glaring in the pale red light, "Yes I know it annoys Kwame." Then he sighed. "I'm sorry okay, I guess it's not fair on him, I've let him do all the work."

"He does not mind looking after her," Linka interrupted quickly, "in fact I think he likes doing it, he just cannot understand why you would want so little to do with her and… your baby."

Wheeler noticed that she'd had difficulty in saying that last, but he didn't comment. "To be honest Lin I'm having trouble caring about anything much right now."

"Why?" she asked, not sure that she really wanted to know.

The American lifted his eyes to meet hers, "Because…" he looked away again. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters." She replied. Worried now, Linka reached out to place her hand on his arm. "Please tell me."

He sighed, "Alright. Look, this might not make any sense but… for years my old man told me I was worthless. Even when I got old enough to work out that his opinion wasn't worth much in the state he was in, I couldn't ignore it completely."

The Russian started to interrupt but he stopped her, "No Lin, if you wanna know, just hear me out okay?" she nodded and after a moment he continued. "Being a planeteer helped me get over it, you helped me, but now I know you feel the same I can't…"

"What?" Linka closed the distance between them to sit at his side, "What are you talking about, I have never said you are worthless," she blushed but it was hidden in the reddish light, "I have certainly never thought it!"

Wheeler looked into her eyes, his pain no longer hidden, "No you didn't say I'm worthless, you said you knew 'what I was like'… like someone who would spend four years trying to get his best friend to fall in love with him and then jump into bed with an old girlfriend at the earliest opportunity… hell, maybe more than one, I'm not entirely sure what was going through your mind."

She was silent so he added, "You and Kwame both just assumed that Trish's baby was mine but you were wrong."

"If that is true why did you not just tell us?" Linka asked, anger colouring her voice as her eyes filled with tears, furious that he hadn't said anything about it in three months.

The American frowned, "After what you said to me? You made it clear you didn't want anything to do with me, you didn't even give me a chance to explain, either I was a creep or an idiot or maybe both and you were obviously just happy that I'd have to leave you alone."

"Nyet! I thought that you loved Trish, you talked so much about her when you came home and you seemed to be avoiding me. She was so wonderful and beautiful and funny and talented and I do not know what else. Why would I think she was lying?" Linka's voice rose with her temper, though she was more hurt than angry.

Wheeler shook his head, "Did she lie? Trish was surprised that you thought it was mine, she said she told you that she was looking for me because she was pregnant and needed my help but that's all…"

Linka's anger drained away, and so did all of the colour in her face, as she realised that he was right. She looked down at the floor unable to speak or look at her accuser.

"You assumed it was mine, but not just that, you never asked me for the truth. I was so angry, and hurt, I **couldn't** tell you and I told Trish not to tell you either, but I kept hoping you would come and ask me… something, anything! But you didn't". The fire planeteer paused for a moment but as his companion made no answer, he continued. "You were so sure of 'what I am like', and I don't know how to stop caring Lin. I can't write off your opinion like I did Dad's, even though I know you're wrong about me, I respect you too much and…"

Wheeler paused, unsure if he should continue, unsure if he even wanted to, but ultimately he needed her to know the truth. "I love you, I've tried not to, I've even considered trying to make things work with Trish but that really would be stupid because I just don't feel about her, the way I feel about you, I never did. She doesn't love me either so it's okay, I'll still help her with the baby out of friendship, but I'm not gonna pretend there's something there, that's not."

* * *

The silence seemed to go on forever, but just as Wheeler was beginning to give up hope of his beautiful companion ever speaking to him again, Linka finally found her voice. "I am sorry." She swallowed. "I have never been sure how you felt about me because you always make it sound like a joke." He started to protest but she put her index finger against his lips, and he nodded that she could continue. "You might not have intended to but I could not tell if you meant the things you said, and I **wanted** you to mean them so I was not sure if I was reading more into it than was there."

She took a deep breath before continuing, needing to admit something that wasn't easy for the very private young girl, "I was jealous of Trish. I have been since you first mentioned her and when she said she was pregnant it was like my worst nightmare coming true. I could not stand the humiliation, I did not want the others sympathy and I did not want you to make up an excuse. So I made one up for you. I decided that you never meant to hurt me, that you had never really cared for me in that way and that it was all a game that you thought I was in on, because I could not bear the alternative. It never occurred to me that I had jumped to conclusions, to the wrong conclusion."

Tears were flowing freely down the wind planeteers face as she spoke and she couldn't look at Wheeler. "I understand you wanting to move on, and it is difficult if we have to see each other everyday so... There is a conservation project, in England that I was considering joining when the baby is born." she took a breath before continuing, "If you cannot forgive me, tell me now and I will take the job when we are freed to give us both some space. I will stay away as long as I can to give you time to get over me, but when you do, please be kind to me because if all this has taught me anything, it is that I will never stop loving you."

Wheeler's face had softened as she spoke, the despair clearing from his eyes. Now he gently raised her chin with his index finger to make her look at him. "I'd have to be crazy to let you leave me after what you just said! I'm in love with you and that's not ever going to change."

Leaning down to bring his lips to hers. They had barely brushed against each other before they heard the sound of people digging at the entrance to the tunnel and they both pulled back. "I don't believe it!" Wheeler exclaimed, understandably frustrated.

"Why not?" Linka said, beginning to giggle as the ridiculousness of the situation caught up with her. "It always happens. Maybe we should have tried it to start with?"

"No. We shouldn't." The fire planeteer said firmly, taking her head gently in his hands and closing the distance between them.

Linka surrendered to her feelings for once, kissing him back and, as he allowed his hands to creep down to encircle her, to relax into his embrace. They finally broke apart, gazing into one another's eyes in the dim light as the sounds of their rescuers grew closer.

"You still haven't asked me who the baby's father is." Wheeler pointed out.

The Russian shrugged, "What difference does it make, if it is not you?"

"But you believe me right? That it's not mine?" The American asked.

"Of course, I know you would not lie to me." Linka said with a simple confidence that made Wheelers heart swell with joy.

Then the young man thought of something, "Er, what you said earlier about me avoiding you when I came home?" she nodded. "I was," he said guiltily, "During everything that happened, we lost our best friend Frankie, but I saved Trish's life and she kissed me, and I kissed her back… It was just a reaction to the stress," he explained quickly, "comforting each other you know, and I swear it never went any further, that's why it couldn't be my baby… I mean she'd have had to have been pregnant longer than an elephant!"

"Too much information." Linka protested, startling her lover. "I do not care what you did before you met me and I do not want to know."

He grinned at her, "Okay Babe. The thing is, I felt awful after I kissed her, like I'd betrayed you. I guess that's another reason I reacted so badly to you thinking I'd slept with her… like it wasn't entirely unjustified, even though it really was."

Linka nodded, "I understand. I do not like it, but I do understand and I am fine with it, just do not do it again." She raised her lips to his and he pulled her tightly against him.

"No more secrets?" Wheeler asked when they came up for air, "We tell each other everything we are thinking and feeling, and we are together as a proper couple, totally exclusive and completely permanent."

Linka nodded happily, "Da, I would like that." but added, "But you must tell Trish first."

"She wont care Lin, in fact she's been telling me for weeks I should tell you all the truth, we even had a massive row about it. I've told you, there's really nothing between us…" Wheeler protested.

"I know LyubOv' moyA, but I'd feel better about it that way, please?" She nuzzled his face, making it clear she knew exactly how to win every argument they had, and the American couldn't have been happier.

"Anything you say beautiful!" He went to kiss her again, but the sound of rubble breaking through was heard, and Kwame's voice followed it.

"Linka? Wheeler? Are you okay?" the concerned African asked.

"What took you?" Wheeler teased, his whole demeanour transformed back into his normal self.

Shaking her head at her boyfriends sense of humour, Linka moved towards the new entrance, "We are fine thank you Kwame."

"Be careful as you come through, we have made it as stable as we can, but it is not entirely safe." Kwame advised. He backed down the tunnel so that they could exit.

"You first Babe, you're smaller than I am." Wheeler urged.

Before Linka followed the earth planeteer however, she turned to Wheeler. "If you are going to speak to Trish first, we will need to act as if nothing has changed until then…"

The fire planeteer hesitated, hating what she was suggesting but finally said, "I really don't like it, but I'll do as you ask, just don't go changing your mind on me."

"Never." The beautiful Russian promised, before once again pressing her lips to his.


	8. Patience

****

Chapter 8 - Patience

Taking care of Sludges operation and having him and his men arrested by the local authorities took a few hours, even with Captain Planets help.

By the time they got back to the geocruiser, the five friends were extremely tired. As the most experienced pilot, Gi offered to take the controls, which was fine with Wheeler as sitting opposite Linka at the back of their vehicle would be the closest he'd got to the beautiful Russian since their rescue,

The fire planeteer couldn't take his eyes from his love as she looked out of the window, still radiant in the fading light. Feeling his eyes on her, Linka turned her head and smiled, then noticing his slightly sombre mood, raised her eyebrows in enquiry.

Slouching in his seat so that the others couldn't see him, the fire planeteer mouthed, "I hate this, I want to be with you."

Smiling at his impatience, his Russian girlfriend glanced briefly at the front of the geocruiser and then mouthed back, "You are." as she reached into the neck of her t-shirt and lifted out the stone he'd given her.

If Wheeler's grin had gotten any wider it wouldn't have fit on his face and Linka had to bite her bottom lip to keep from giggling.

The American lent closer and whispered very quietly, "It means more than friendship you know?"

Nodding the wind planeteer replied just as softly, "I have seen them sold in Oceanus. I know that gathering them with the use of vessels has eroded their meaning for some, but at least it is safer." she blushed a little, before adding "I admired them and the vendor explained their history to me but said the meaning really depends on the intentions of the giver now."

Replacing the necklace in its hiding place for now, she added, "It is very romantic, thank you Yankee."

Wheeler grinned, but held her eyes with his, wanting his love to know he was being serious because there was still something he wanted to make clear, "Yeah, well this giver intended the historical meaning." he said in a low voice, causing her to blush again.

Before the Russian could answer, Kwame called out to include them in the general conversation and the moment was lost.

* * *

When the planeteers arrived back home they found a message on the kitchen table saying Trish had already retired for the night. Having realised that that meant not being able to be together until the next day, Linka was concerned for her boyfriend's patience but had difficultly restraining her laughter when he announced that he was going to take a shower.

"You should go too." Gi said, drawing a surprised look from her friends and a very embarrassed one from Linka. The water planeteer laughed loudly, "To **our** bathroom," she clarified, "not with Wheeler! You're a mess from that mine, I just thought you'd like to clean up before dinner."

"Oh! Da." Linka agreed, relieved but still blushing, "That is a good idea, thank you Gi." leaving quickly.

By the time the beautiful Russian had reached the bathrooms however, she'd already decided she preferred the first idea. Grabbing a bath towel quickly, Linka slipped into the boys bathroom, dropped her clothes in a pile next to her Yankee's, and opened the door to the shower cubical, startling it's occupant.

Linka blushed furiously since Wheeler, having recovered from his momentary surprise, was taking full advantage of the opportunity to admire her. He looked amused as well, "You comin' in Babe? Or are you just here to enjoy the view?"

More embarrassed than ever, but deciding it was too late to back out anyway, the beautiful girl stepped into the shower and her boyfriend's waiting arms.

* * *

Wheeler had fetched clean clothes from Ma-Ti's room (where he had been keeping his things since Trish moved in,) but Linka had to return to her cabin to dress. Turning in the doorway she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Following you?" the fire planeteer shrugged.

Linka shook her head "Nyet, it would not be right."

Surprised, her companion replied, "What after we just.."

"Bozhe moy! Keep your voice down." the Russian hissed, "You said you would talk to Trish before we made it public."

Wheeler could see her blushing in the light from her room. "So this," he gestured towards the bathroom, "was...?"

"Wonderful!" The beautiful girl replied, her cheeks becoming redder still. Continuing shyly, "I know you wanted to be reassured that I would not change my mind, and I needed to be close to you too. I'm sorry if I've made it harder for us to be apart but it is only one more night, please?"

Wheeler sighed and raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. It's just been difficult these last few months you know? Like, worse than usual because I couldn't even spend time with you, and now... Damn it Lin, I know Trish wont care."

"Do you think it has been any better for me? Knowing I was wrong does not change what I have been feeling." Linka protested.

"I know Babe but," he began.

Linka sighed and interrupted him, "If not for Trish, for me?... I will make it up to you I promise."

Instead of having the desired effect on her boyfriend, her words seemed to disturb him. "Lin, you don't have to make anything up to me. I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to, for any reason... ever!"

The wind planeteer couldn't help chuckling a little, "What is it you think I do not want to do LyubOv' moyA?" she asked saucily.

"Careful Beautiful," he laughed, "I may forget you want me to behave myself!"

Laughing with him, Linka stepped back, "I will not be long, see you in the kitchen." and with that she closed the door.

* * *

Wheeler had deliberately sat on the other side of the dinner table whilst he was angry with the wind planeteer, and he figured she'd tell him off for changing again before he spoke to Trish, so they ended up with Gi sitting between them. In spite of the distance they had to maintain, the new couple were both in good spirits and their mood proved to be infectious. The evening passed by quickly and it seemed like no time before Linka rose to get ready for bed, though it was no earlier than usual.

Gi followed the Russian out of the Common room to get some drinks, but first the water planeteer caught up with her friend to ask a question. "Linka, am I imagining it or is something different between you and Wheeler?"

Looking uncomfortable the blond replied quietly, "Nyet, you are not imagining it... We talked while we were in the mine... Things are better now." Linka really didn't want to lie to her friend.

Gi smiled, "I'm glad. When you two are unhappy we all are." The pretty Asian looked uncomfortable, obviously wanting to say something else.

Linka smiled with resignation "What is it Gi?"

"He loves **you** not Trish. I know what he did was bad, but... whatever you've agreed, you're feelings for each other aren't going to go away." The water planeteer answered, not sure how to say what she wanted to. "Can't you forgive him?"

Linka was touched by her friends concern, even if she disagreed, _If he'd been with her it would never have been alright._ "Gi, when you really love someone you just don't want to be with anyone else, but Wheeler and I have worked everything out, you do not need to worry, I promise. Look, it is late and it has been a long day, I will tell you anything you want to know tomorrow, but now I want to go to bed, okay?" the Russian pleaded.

The Asian girl nodded sadly, "Sure Linka."

The wind planeteer felt a bit guilty for putting her friend off, but she knew Gi would never be able to keep the news to herself and she really didn't want Trish to be the last one to find out because despite what Wheeler said, she was sure the American girl must still have feelings for him.

* * *

Wheeler was the last to get ready for bed as usual. When he came out of the bathroom he was surprised to see a light coming from Linka's room. Looking around to check that the others had retired for the night, the American headed to his girlfriends cabin and lifted his hand to knock, then thinking better of it, he simply turned the handle of the door and slipped inside.

The beautiful Russian was laying in bed, fast asleep with a book in her hand. Wheeler gazed at her for a few moments with a soppy grin on his face, then he moved to her side and gently removed the novel, putting her book mark in where she'd been holding it and put it on her bedside cabinet. The American then turned the bedside light off and leant down to kiss her forehead. "Night Lin."

As he stood to leave, Wheeler heard Linka's voice answer him, "Good night Yankee." and he turned to see her smiling at him in the moonlight.

Returning to her side and dropping down to his knees beside her, the fire planeteer placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I didn't mean to disturb you. I saw your light on, I just came to tuck you in."

The Russians smile grew, "Does that mean you do not want to stay?" she teased sleepily.

"What happened to behaving ourselves?" he asked against her lips after another gentle kiss.

Raising a hand to stroke his hair, Linka replied, "I am too tired to do anything but behave, Lyobov Moya, but you can sleep where you like." Then she rolled away, leaving enough room for him to get in behind her if he wanted to.

Grinning, the fire planeteer manoeuvred himself into the bed, fitting his form to hers and offering one arm for her to lay on, while he wrapped the other around her waist. Wheeler kissed his partners cheek and lay his head against hers, having the satisfaction of her slipping her hand into his and holding his arm in place. "I love you Lin."

"I love you too Joey." She replied, knowing the outcome.

Startled by the use of his first name, "Hey! What did you call me?" he began to tickle her.

Wriggling around in his arms, she did her best to retaliate and found herself being kissed quite ruthlessly for her efforts. Returning her lovers embrace with equal enthusiasm, Linka was quite breathless when they separated, but still managed to say, "If that is what happens, I think I will call you by your first name all the time."

"You know I kinda like it when you say it." Wheeler pulled her against him, "but I'm happy to oblige." He kissed her again, more softly this time and this time when they parted, they snuggled down together for the first peaceful nights sleep either had had in months.


	9. Setting the record straight

**Chapter 9 – Setting the record straight**

The Sun was streaming in the window of the wind planeteers cabin when she awoke the next morning and she immediately became alarmed. "Yankee wake up, we have overslept!" she exclaimed, shaking her lover gently.

"So?" Wheeler replied sleepily, cuddling her tighter, "This is nice."

Unable to keep a smile from her lips, Linka replied, "Da, it is. But you must talk to Trish today." The American still didn't move so she gently pressed a kiss in the crook of his neck, and whispered, "The sooner you talk to her…" another kiss below his jaw line, and just as he moved his lips to capture hers, she pushed herself up out of his arms, kneeling upright beside him with her arms crossed defiantly.

The American groaned and swung his legs out of the bed, "This is a form of torture, you know that?"

"Not for much longer." the blond asserted, climbing out beside him. "Trish should be awake by now, I will meet you in the kitchen, I must hurry or the others will ask questions."

"And that would be terrible." Wheeler said huffily as she insisted on checking if there was anyone around before he left.

"Only until you," she began and he finished, "talk to Trish, I know."

Linka laughed and ran off towards the bathroom, while Wheeler crossed the path to his cabin and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Come in." a strong Brooklyn accent responded, and when the fire planeteer entered, "Look who it is! Maybe I should put out the flags!" her voice dripped in sarcasm.

Wheeler yawned, "Give me a break Trish." He sat on the end of the bed facing her.

"So, to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" The soon-to-be mother asked.

"You know how you've been telling me to tell Linka the truth?" she nodded so he continued, "Well I did."

Looking surprised, Trish said, "Don't tell me she's still not speaking to you?"

Grinning, her friend shook his head, "Nah, but she's convinced you're still in love with me, I have to tell you first and make sure you're okay with it."

The American girl snorted, "What makes her think I was ever in love with you?"

"Because she knows we slept together." He smiled. "And she can't imagine actually **wanting** to do that for any other reason. She's more of a romantic than she lets most people see."

Trish looked troubled, "Yeah, all your friends are like that."

"What's up hun?" the red-headed planeteer asked concerned and when she shrugged, moved to sit next to her. "Come on Trish, it's me you're talking to, what is it?"

Looking up to meet his eyes, the young girl said, "What are you're friends going to think of me? I mean forget the fact that I've lied to hi.. them all this time, they're all basically like Linka. It's one thing being so in love with your ex that you'll have a stupid fling with him years later, especially when he's their best friend." She shook her head, "When they know the truth…"

"It wont make any difference, they're your friends now too." He moved again to put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. "Honestly, they'll understand, that's another part of being too good to be true."

Trish still looked unhappy, knowing her old friend was missing the important point and not knowing how to tell him. "Yeah well don't worry, I'll sort things with Linka for you."

"Thanks hun." Wheeler gave her shoulders another squeeze, "I guess I'd better put some clothes on!"

The American girl nodded, "Good idea."

* * *

Kwame and Linka were the only people in the kitchen when Wheeler got there, but he knew better than to try anything before Trish had had a chance to speak to the beautiful Russian, so he said good morning and started making himself some toast, though he did wink at the wind planeteer when he felt her eyes on him.

Gi and Ma-Ti entered a little while later, Ma-Ti was still half asleep but Gi was surprised by the American's presence, "Wheeler? What are you doing up so early?"

Linka closes her eyes, sure that he will tell them now, but all he says is, "I thought you might be missing my scintillating company."

Trish enters a few minutes later and Kwame immediately rises to help her to a chair, her bump having been causing her problems lately. Instead of taking the earth planeteers help, she smiles sadly at him, "Hang on." And moves over to Linka, who was making drinks by the sink. "I hear congratulations are in order." She leans over, a little awkwardly to give the planeteer a hug. "I've been telling this great idiot he should tell you the truth for months!"

"I know, he said," Linka's eyes searched the American girls, "Are you sure you're okay with it?"

Trish smiled and nodded, "I got over Wheeler a long time ago Linka."

"Have I missed something?" Gi asked, looking at the other two girls.

Wheeler nodded, deciding he couldn't wait any longer, "Lin and I are officially together, and just for the record, Trish's baby is not mine."

"What? Why did you not tell us?" Kwame sounded angry, but the question was not directed at his fellow planeteer.

Linka put her arm protectively around Trish's shoulders and Wheeler answered, "Hey man, don't get mad at Trish okay? I wouldn't let her tell anyone, I told her she could only stay here at all because you all thought it was mine."

Kwame ignored him, looking straight at Trish, "You could have told me." And when she didn't answer he added, "Why didn't you go to the real father for help then, or don't you know who it is?"

Gi and Linka gasped, while Ma-Ti kept his head down. Wheeler however stood up. "Don't talk to her like that, she's not like that."

"I wasn't asking you!" Kwame glared.

"She doesn't need you judging her Kwame, she's heavily pregnant." Wheeler persisted.

Kwame raised an eyebrow, "You surprise me Wheeler, I didn't think you had noticed. You've certainly done precious little for her these last few months."

"He's dead!" Trish suddenly blurted out, through the tears that were running down her cheeks. "Frankies dead, and it was my fault!" Then she turned to sob into Linka's arms.

* * *

When Linka and Gi had managed to calm Trish down, she began to explain, being careful not to look at Kwame. "Wheeler and Frankie were best friends as kids and I was the girl next door you know? We were tight, all three of us. When we got older Wheeler and I had a teen crush thing going and we ended up dating each other. I knew Frankie liked me but he wouldn't betray his best friend, even if I'd wanted him to, which I didn't."

She sniffed and took a sip of water, "So anyway, Wheeler left and it's just me and Frankie right? We were all we had, I mean neither of us got on too well with our folks and Wheeler had always been the leader." She shrugged, "I got in with a bad crowd and Frankie just went right along with me, he figured I knew what I was doing I guess."

"When I went home I pulled Trish out of the hole she was in," Wheeler continued quietly, "but I was too late for Frankie." Linka slipped her hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly. "I figured I owed it to him as much as Trish to help out with their kid, but with you all convinced that I'd cheated on Linka… I just saw red I guess."

"You are not the fire planeteer for nothing my friend. I apologise, I should have asked you instead of greeting you with a lecture." Kwame responded. "And to you Trish, I should never have lost my temper I'm sorry."

The American girl shrugged, still on the verge of tears, "Yeah well, I wasn't in love with Frankie any more than I was in love with Wheeler, we were both just lonely, so you can keep thinking what you were thinking about me, 'cos you were right." She stood up with Linka's help, and to Wheeler said, "Maybe I should have just stuck with my nickname after all, I never felt I deserved it half so much before I came here." Then the American headed to her cabin, followed by Gi.

"What did she mean?" Kwame asked his red-haired friend anxiously. "What was her nickname?"

Wheeler met the Africans eyes, and said quietly, "Trash."


	10. Congratulations

**A/N:** It's finally finished! Thanks for sticking with me ;o) Please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 10 - Congratulations**

Kwame wanted to go after the pregnant American, but the girls stopped him, Linka volunteering to go instead, so the young African decided to walk along the beach to think.

After they had gone Wheeler rubbed his faced and asked, "How long have those two been in love with each other?"

Ma-Ti and Gi laughed, the Asian girl choosing to answer, "Ages, but everything seemed so complicated we thought it best to just keep out of it."

"Yes," the youngest planeteer took up the story, "but we did agree that if you hadn't all worked it out by the time the baby came, we would bang your heads together. Congratulations by the way."

"Oh yes, it's wonderful news," Gi said hugging the red head, "Linka told me yesterday that you'd worked everything out but the way she said it, I thought she meant you'd agreed to be just friends again, which would never work."

Wheeler laughed, "She wanted Trish to know first. Thanks guys, I know I let you think the worst and I'm sorry about that, I don't always think things through, especially where Linka is concerned, but you knew that." He grinned but he still looked troubled, "Do you think Kwame will be okay with the baby being Frankie's? I mean personally I can't see what difference it makes to him, after all she was pregnant before he met her…"

Gi shook her head, "Kwame was upset that Trish lied to him, he's already apologised, they just need to calm down and talk to each other."

* * *

Linka didn't bother to knock on Trish's cabin, instead she entered quietly and sat next to the unhappy girl, tucking her arm around her. "Kwame really didn't mean to be unkind Trish, he likes you too much. When he calms down he will realise that it was all Wheelers fault."

Trish hiccoughed as she laughed at that last through her tears, but said, "I don't sleep around Linka, I did love Frankie just not…" she shook her head. "You guys are a lot to live up to, I'll never be good enough for someone like Kwame, I've known that all along."

Surprised, Linka made haste to reassure the distraught woman, "Nyet, do not think like that, we do not, Kwame does not. Trish look around. Hope Island is beautiful and peaceful, the perfect haven, but it is not where we came from, any of us."

The Russian looked into the other woman's eyes and said sincerely, "It is easy to judge people's behaviour but I cannot honestly say that I would have acted any differently in your position."

Trish smiled, her tears drying a little, "Yes you can, Wheeler would never have left you."

Linka blushed, "It is different when you meet the right person da, but you know if all this hadn't happened, you would never have met Kwame at all."

"Maybe that would have been better." Trish said sadly, "Wheeler was my childhood sweetheart and losing him didn't hurt this much."

Linka wrapped both arms around the American, "It will be okay, you will see."

* * *

A couple of weeks went by and Trish and Kwame were still not talking more than necessary, a polite awkwardness having arisen between them. Linka took over looking after the American girls day-to-day needs, much to Wheelers irritation, though she made up for it by asking him to share her cabin permanently. In fact Wheeler didn't let go of his beautiful Russian unless he had to, a circumstance which compelled Gi to ask one morning, when the American left the room, "Doesn't that get on your nerves?"

Confused Linka asked back, "Does what get on my nerves Gi?"

"Wheeler…" Gi made vague gesture, "hanging on to you all the time."

The wind planeteer chuckled, and shook her head "Nyet, he does not do it enough for me."

Gi rolled her eyes and then joined in as Trish laughed.

Suddenly Trish's eyes went wide, and her hand went to her belly, "Oh!"

"What is it?" both planeteers asked in unison.

The American girl shook her head, her eyes filling with tears, "I don't know, it's too early isn't it?"

As the girls tried to ascertain exactly what the pregnant woman was feeling, she became more and more panicky. "I can't do this!" Looking up as the boys entered the room she repeated herself with more emphasis, "I can't do this!"

Immediately alarmed Kwame demanded, "What's going on?"

Still trying to calm the distraught Trish, Linka replied, "She might be in labour but she is so upset…"

"I can't." Trish all but shrieked.

Wheeler looked uncomfortable, "I don't think you have much choice Hon." Earning a glare from Linka

"It is too soon." Kwame said calmly and firmly, his voice penetrating even Trish's hysteria. Moving to kneel at her side, taking one of her hands and gently stroking her hair from her face, "It's probably just a false alarm, but we'll take you to hospital, either way it takes several hours so we have plenty of time."

Trish nodded, not taking her eyes from Kwame's and gripping his hand tightly, "You'll come with me?" she whispered, afraid that he would reject her.

"Of course." The earth planeteer replied, silently promising himself that he wouldn't be leaving her side again.

* * *

Three false alarms later, Trish gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Kwame, who had kept his promise and been present throughout, seemed to have forgotten that the baby wasn't his and was acting the proud father.

"What are you gonna call him Hon?" Wheeler asked the new mother as she sat in the hospital room cradling her son, with Kwame sitting protectively beside them.

"Frankie." She replied, "What else?" The planeteers laughed and nodded in agreement.

In the comfort of her boyfriends arms Linka said, "He is a gorgeous baby, but I can't believe that either of you would think that we would believe he was Wheelers with that skin tone!"

"I was counting on it." Wheeler replied, "You don't think I wanted you to believe it do you? I knew Frankies colouring would come through and you'd all have to beg my forgiveness."

Linka rolled her eyes as the others laughed, "What was Frankies heritage?"

"Native American of some sort I think." Her boyfriend replied.

The Russian shook her head, "Wheeler! He was your best friend and you don't even know where he came from?"

The American looked confused, "He came from Brooklyn…" Again the others laughed and Linka reached up to kiss him, "You are right of course, that was all that mattered."

"Erm," Trish wanted to get their attention. "Do you… do you mind if I stay on Hope Island a little longer?" she asked all of them. "I'd planned to have a flat set up by now, with the money from my paintings, but I'm not quite ready and…"

Kwame was looking alarmed, but it was Linka that answered, "Of course you can stay, you'll need help with the baby at first anyway, you shouldn't try to cope alone, especially when there is no need."

Trish shrugged uncomfortably, "It's not really fair on all of you."

"We don't mind," Gi asserted and Linka agreed.

That made Wheeler chuckle, and he gave his girlfriend a squeeze as he spoke "That baby has some Aunties that are just dying to be allowed to take turns, they aren't letting you go anywhere just yet." Then he admitted, "I'd kinda like to have you both around for a while too, and get to know my nephew." He meant it, but he also still felt a bit guilty for not saving the baby's father.

Trish smiled at her ex, "Thank's Wheeler. I feel bad though, you have Linka now and I'm only living on Hope Island because everyone thought the baby was yours, it's not right staying with you now."

"Then stay with me." Kwame spoke quietly but it was still heard clearly by all present and they wondered if they should leave.

Swallowing hard, tears starting in her eyes, Trish said, "What did you say?"

Smiling sadly the African replied. "I know I haven't handled all this in the best way but…" he looked into her eyes, "I love you Trish, I want you to stay with me… both of you." He stroked the baby's head and then looked back at it's mother waiting for her answer.

"Oh Kwame, are you sure?" Trish was still finding it hard to believe anyone could want her now, but the African quickly dispelled her fears by leaning forward to kiss her. When they parted Trish was crying freely, "I love you too, I don't want to leave you."

When everyone had finished congratulating the newest couple, Gi indicated the stone around the wind planeteers neck, "You'll have to dive down for a betrothal stone Kwame, like Wheeler did."

Wheeler closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. He wasn't disappointed as Linka turned to look up at the fire planeteer, "You did **WHAT?!**"

THE END


End file.
